gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Torrington
Torrington es un barrio de Staunton Island, Liberty City. Es uno de los más importantes de la isla, junto con Bedford Point, ya que aquí se encuentran bastantes lugares de interés, tales como tiendas, edificios, casinos y una iglesia. Descripción Este será un barrio muy recurrido a lo largo de los juegos (GTA III y GTA: LCS), ya que aquí residen bastantes personajes importantes y hay bastantes lugares de interés. Torrington es territorio dominado por los Yakuza a lo largo de la historia de City], luego de la muerte de los Líderes de los Yakuza, Torrington queda libre ,Ya que no está dominada por una banda específica. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Big Shot Casino - 1998 [[Archivo:KenjisCasino.PNG|thumb|right|250px|Vista aérea del Big Shot Casino]] Casino perteneciente a la organización criminal Yakuza, el casino en su Interior no es Accesible, pero el techo sí lo es mediante unas escaleras. El actual Waka-Gashira es Kazuki Kasen, cuya esposa, Toshiko Kasen quiere eliminar. Para ello contrata los servicios de Toni Cipriani. Historia Los Yakuza recién llegan a Liberty City. Kazuki Kasen el Líder de los Yakuza se establece en el Big Shot Casino. Kazuki está haciendo todo lo posible para que su Banda se adueñe de la Ciudad, tanto que se olvida de su esposa Toshiko Kasen. Toshiko esta harta de su vida al lado del Líder Yakuza, así que contrata a Toni Cipriani para terminar con su esposo. Cash in Kazuki's Chips thumb|250px|The Big Shot Casino, ([[1998) (LCS)]] Toshiko encarga varias misiones a Toni en las cuales debe interferir en los negocios dirigidos por su esposo Kazuki, Toshiko al ver que sus planes no habían salido como querían, así que decide terminar con el Waka-Gashira, para ello le dice a Toni Cipriani que intercepte a Kazuki en el Piso Franco en Newport (el mismo que en 2001 usará Claude Speed para vivir). Ahí los Yakuza logran sacar a salvo a Kazuki y lo llevan al Casino. Toni debe seguirlo, al llegar Kazuki reta a Toni a un Duelo Japonés, con unas katanas, en el techo del Casino, Toni sale victorioso, y de debe llevar la espada a Toshiko la espada de su esposo para que esta sepa que su esposo ya ha muerto. Adiós a los Kasen Toshiko al enterarse de la muerte de Kazuki, no esta satisfecha, ya que decide quitarse la vida tirándose por una ventana de su Apartamento Apartamento de Toshiko Este es el apartamento al cual iremos para tomar las misiones de Toshiko Kasen. No es accesible, la única manera de ver su interior es en los vídeos introductorios de las misiones. Tiene un decorado típico oriental y una jaula en la cual tiene un canario amarillo. En el costado derecho tiene un estacionamiento donde Toshiko guarda su Stretch. Love Media thumb|right|200px|Vista aérea del Edificio [[Love Media]] Edificio donde tomaremos las misiones para Donald Love. Sus vidrios son transparentes pero no rompibles. En este lugar Donald Love le dará unas misiones a Toni Cipriani, las cuales incluyen la campaña política de Love contra Miles O'Donovan. Luego que Donald pierde las elecciones, queda en la banca rota por lo cuál, reside en un apartamento en Shoreside Vale, por esta razón quizá Donald Love haya perdido el Edificio, pero lo haya recuperado al tener los planes del proyecto de Avery Carrington. Grand Theft Auto Advance Pachinko World thumb|230px|Mike frente al [[Pachinko World en Torrington.]] Tras la muerte de Kazuki y Toshiko, los Yakuza se han debilitado dentro de Liberty City. Asuka Kasen (hermana de Kazuki) es la nueva Líder y encargada de levantar el respeto de los Yakuza en laCiudad. Asuka conoce a Mike, quien es de mucha importancia, ya que logra rescatar a Yuka, la sobrina de Asuka del secuestro en que se encontraba, proporcionado por Cisco y el Cartel colombiano. Ganando territorio Asuka queda sorprendida del trabajo de Mike, así que le da trabajos para que este recupere territorio perdido por los Japoneses. El más importante es el Pachinko World (The Big Shot Casino), que terminó en manos de otra Banda luego de la muerte de Kazuki y Toshiko. Los requisitos de entrar al Pachinko World es llegar con vestimenta blanca, Mike no puede acceder al Casino. Finalmente logra ganar el local para la Yakuza. Grand Theft Auto III Kenji's Casino - 2001 thumb|200px|[[Claude frente al casino.]] En el 2001, el hermano de Kazuki, Kenji Kasen, se convierte en el Waka-Gashira y vuelve a tomar las riendas del casino, cambiándole incluso el nombre. Claude tuvo problemas con la Familia Leone, ahora se encuentra con los Yakuza, Asuka, la hermana de Kenji le encarga terminar con Don de los Leone. Claude cumple con el trabajo, por lo cual atrae la atención del Líder, Kenji Kasen quien le ofrece trabajo, para ello Claude debe ir al Kenji's Casino. Kanbu revienta thumb|right|200px|[[Claude colocando el coche bomba]] En esta misión Claude debe conseguir un auto de la Policía y cargarlo de explosivos. Luego debe dirigirse al departamento de Policía de Torrington donde guarda prisión Kanbu, Claude activa la bomba tras el departamento, luego saldrá Kanbu y logran escapar. Luego de este acontecimiento, el Departamento de Policía no tiene mayor relevancia. Otras Localizaciones Jefferson St. Credit Union building Es el edificio más alto de la isla y de toda la ciudad. Aunque no es accesible es un buen decorado. Es un edificio de créditos. AM Petroleum Company La compañía petrolera también tiene un espacio en Torrington. Comisaría de Staunton Island La comisaría de policía de Isla Staunton es la división del LCPD en dicho distrito. Aparece en GTA: LCS y GTA III. Bomb Shop Este lugar aparece únicamente en GTA A, está situado en Torrington, frente a la comisaría. Se toma en cuenta durante la misión "Salario Obrero" en la cual Mike debe cargar un auto con explosivos para terminar con un edificio en Newport. FBC Bank Otro banco de la ciudad. Edificio del FBI Sede del Federal Bureau of Investigation en Liberty City. Este edificio tiene 116,5 metros de altura. Misiones Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Donald Love *The Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Friggin' for the Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Counterfeit Count *Love on the Rocks Toshiko Kasen *More Deadly than the Male *Cash Clash *A Date with Death *Cash in Kazuki's Chips Grand Theft Auto Advance *Salario Obrero *El Héroe Joven Grand Theft Auto III Kenji Kasen *Kanbu revienta *Grand Theft Auto *Trato sigiloso *Shima *Heroína Residentes notables * Donald Love * Kazuki Kasen * Kenji Kasen * Toshiko Kasen Categoría:Localizaciones de Isla Staunton Categoría:Medalla de bronce